Genio Embotellado
by Tira Misu
Summary: Mi nueva historia de F&X,¿Que pasaria si Filia se combirtiese en un genio?.Descubrelo.Por fa R/R
1. Prologo

Bueno ,ahí va otra en que el dulce predominan (tendré q dejar el vicio del chocolate),es la primera vez q intento escribir algo por capítulos, así q por eso son cortitos (puede q luego me pegue la loca y los junte ¿Quién sabe? Yo si q no)

**_Genio Embotellado  
_**

Prologo  
  
  


Después de la batalla contra estrella oscura los caminos de los Slayers de dividieron. Rina y Gaudy se fueron hacia el sur a recorrer caminos y buscar tesoros, Amelia volvió a Seilurne acompañada de Zelgadis ,el cual después de escoltar a la princesa volvió en su eterna búsqueda de su cura ,Zeros volvió con su Ama (a hacer a saber que) y finalmente Filia se fue para buscar un lugar donde el y Valgrand pudiesen vivir en paz.

Después de varios meses de búsqueda Filia y Val-chan encontraron una aldea cerca del mar donde la gente era muy amable y simpática .Una vez allí encontraron una casita un poco alejada del pueblo pero muy hermosa en la cual tenían la intimidad que podían desear.  
Fila se puso a trabajar en una tiendecita de la aldea en la cual ,si no bien no ganaba una fortuna tenían bastante para vivir holgadamente.

Permanecieron en aquel lugar durante cinco años. El pequeño Val había crecido según los cánones humanos y en estos momentos aparentaba ser un niño de cinco años, pero con una inteligencia que asombraba a sus maestros. A pesar de eso nunca fueron molestados y discriminados.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea el pequeño Val era a penas un bebe y creció como un niño humano normal hasta los cinco años, Filia tenia la teoría de que el dragón antiguo creció de esta manera para adaptarse y no destacar entre las personas que convivían.

Después de cinco años de vivir en la aldea Filia y Val fueron un día a la playa y no volvieron a aparecer, la gente al principio extrañada empezó a buscarlos por todos los lados , no los encontraron por lo cual desistieron y solo se pudieron limitar a realizar su funeral con sus tumbas vacías.

Después de 150 años la antigua casita de Filia fue habitada otra vez, las personas que la habitaron de nuevo eran extrañamente las mismas que la compraron, pero de eso no se dieron cuenta los habitantes los cuales habían olvidado el aspectos de estos.

¿Pero que paso?,¿Cómo fue que Filia y Val desaparecieron de repente y después volvieron?,¿Qué hicieron durante todo este tiempo?.  
Eso es algo que yo deseo revelar. Así que prepararos que vais a descubrir que lo contado en los cuentos muchas veces puede ser real.

Notas de la Autora: Si, ya se que este prologo es un poco aburrido. Pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de empezar esta historia la cual espero solo dure como máximo dos o tres capítulos mas. Lo de siempre los personajes no son míos (mis ganas). Este fic fue inventado a partir de una canción y puede que entre aparezca un sonfic.(Menuda me ha dado con hacer sonfics)  
Dedicado a todos aquellos q me dejan rewie (Na q sigo sin saber como se escribe , ¡Seré burra!),a mi peña del messenger y a con quien me mando E-mail. Ya sabéis si queréis decirme pesada, loca o lo que queráis ahí va mi mail:  
Tira_misu69@hotmail.com

Hasta otra y bechitos a todos ( deja el chocolate q cada día estas en plan mas empalagoso)  
Tira Misu


	2. Cap 1:De como Filia se combirtio en geni...

Vale, aquí va un cap ya veremos que sale después. Por desgracia no son míos, por q sino a los tíos los violaría(Que pena BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA)

**Genio Embotellado**

Capitulo 1: De cómo Filia fue convertida en un genio  
  


Era un día de primavera con un sol radiante, en una pequeña playa se puede apreciar a una mujer alta y de cabellos rubios jugar con un pequeño niño de cabellos verdes. Son la ex sacerdotisa del dios del fuego y aquel que intento resucitar a Estrella oscura, pero quien lo diría viéndoles jugar en la arena. La dragona dirigió su vista al mar, feliz de haber encontrado ese lugar tan lleno de vida y gente amable. El niño cansado de estar allí se levanto, aprovechando que su madre estaba distraída y se puso a correr cerca de la orilla del mar, jugando con las olas. Algo en el agua llamo su atención.

-Val, no te alejes mucho puede ser peligroso- a pesar de estar absorta en la contemplación del paisaje la dragona siempre estaba atenta a lo que hiciese el niño.

-Si, mami. -El niño encontró algo que hizo que su imaginación volase y quiso que su cuidadora fuese participe de ello-Mira mami lo que he encontrado. Una botella ¿Tendrá un genio dentro como en el cuento que me contaste anoche?

Filia sonrió, a pesar de que realmente era un ser con mas del doble de su edad en su reencarnación se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-No se , vamos a comprobarlo, pero no creo que allá nada. Los genios ya no existen y si existieron hace miles de años que desaparecieron.-La botella que había encontrado Val era preciosa. De un tono rosado ,ancho en su base , un cuello largo y bellamente decorada en su superficie por unos signos, el tapón tenia forma triangular pero con las aristas redondas.

Los dos dragones cogieron a la vez el tapón y tiraron de el, no paso nada.

-No ha pasado nada-Dijo el pequeño un poco desilusionado.

-Te lo advertí, pero si quieres podemos hacer que yo soy un genio si tu quieres-la cara del dragoncito se ilumino ante esta idea, a pesar de parecer muy seria a Filia le encantaba jugar con el pequeño, aun que a veces no se sabia si lo que intentaba era recuperar la infancia que ella no pudo tener por sus estudios desde niña-Muy bien, pero para eso debemos pedir el desea a la botella y así me convertiré en un genio.

_Yo también mami, yo también deseo ser un genio.

-Esta bien-cogieron la botella los dos y ella formulo su deseo-Genio que te ocultas en la botella concédenos nuestro deseo haz que yo y Val nos convirtamos en genios .

Nada mas acabar de pronunciarlo un humo blanco empezó a salir de la botella e inmediatamente apareció un hombre vestido con extrañas vestimentas que pronuncio.

-Tu deseo será concedido, a partir de ahora seréis vosotros los q ocupareis mi lugar-dicho esto dio una palmada y el humo los envolvió a ambos y cuando este se disipo aparecieron vestidos en un estilo igual al del genio.

Filia llevaba unos pantalones de gasa transparente de un azul muy pálido los cuales eran anchos en los camales y acababan cogidos a su tibillo dándole forma abombada, debajo de estos y pegados a su piel llevaba unos mas cortos en seda del mismo color que solo cubrían hasta media pantorrilla. Una especie de chaquetilla que solo cubría sus senos de seda azul y dejaba su estomago al aire, llevaba un escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de estos ,las mangas eran de igual gasa que los pantalones pero mas estrechas y al igual que estos acababan en una especie de cinta de seda azul que se ajustaba a sus muñecas y en sus pies unas babuchas de la tela de su corpiño. Su pelo estaba cubierto con la misma gasa la cual se sujetaba con una pequeña diadema de oro blanco y diamantes, en su cuello lucia un collar de diseño similar a la diadema, al igual que unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes, en sus tobillos unos pequeños aros que tintineaba al moverse y en sus muñecas dos brazaletes idénticos llenos de símbolos que la identificaban como genio.

El pequeño Val estaba vestido de forma idéntica al genio, unos pantalones en seda blanca abombados, un chaleco del mismo color pero con intrincados dibujos hechos con hilo dorado, los mismos zapatos que Filia en dorado , un turbante en dorado con un enorme rubí en el medio y en su brazo un brazalete en oro con tres rubíes.

-Pero que?-pregunto la dragona desconcertada y sorprendida.

-Habéis formulado un deseo y este os ha sido concedido ,aquí tenéis un libro que os explica todo lo que debéis saber y vuestros deberes, dentro de la botella encontrareis todo lo que necesitáis y si no esta lo deseáis. Gracias por devolverme mi libertad, ahora debéis cumplir con vuestro cometido dicho esto dio una palmada y el humo volvió a cubrir a Filia y a Val y se descubrieron dentro de la botella el cual parecía un enorme palacio con un inmenso jardín.

Tuvieron que tallar sus ojos varias veces debido a la rapidez con la que había sucedido todo y el hecho de encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Me parece q esto no es lo que yo tenia planeado para esta tarde_ dijo Filia con cara de sorprendida.

-Mira mami, que sitio mas bonito, es aquí donde viviremos ahora?-

-Ehhhhh, por que dices eso Val-chan?-Filia aun estaba en estado de shok.

-Por q como nos hemos convertido en genios y estamos dentro de la botella esta tiene que ser nuestra nueva casa-Dijo el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa-Es genial.

Por Kami-sama,¿Qué he hecho?-Parece que Filia por fin comprendió todo lo que había pasado.  
  
  


**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **Bueno ahí queda eso ¿Qué pasara ahora?.Ni yo misma lo se así q a ver si me inspiro y consigo continuarla. Como siempre a toda mi gente del messenger y a quien me deja rewes (El día que lo aprenda a escribir me voy a tocar las campanas de la iglesia) saludos y besos a ellos esta dedicado este fic (Es q estoy en plan vago y no me apetece poner los nombres y una frasecita para cada uno),lo mismo va para la gente con la q me mando E-Mails y lo de siempre a los q escriben fics:  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O LOS CONTINUÁIS O OS MATO EN NOMBRE DEL LÁTIGO JUSTICIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Ahí ya se me fue la olla definitivamente)  
Bueno ,vamo a contestar a esos reviuws (O como sean)

**Kary: **Aquí tienes la continuación ,aunq como siempre tardo mucho, yo también tengo ganas de hablar contigo, pero no tengo tiempo (:- ( ,pero sigue así con tu fic y no tardes tampoco.

**Meli y Fabi:** Gracias por lo de que estuvo bien, aquí tienes el otro pero aun no descubre la trama, es un poco para ponernos en situación. Espero que te guste.¿Por cierto sois 2 o es q tienes personalidad doble como una que yo se me?  
**Cathain:** Perdona ,perdona ,perdona ,perdona, en esta creo q te he avisado y la verdad es q dejar el chocolate...........Hummmmmm: NI DE COÑA, con lo bueno q esta. Aunq me afecta un poco a la cabeza, pero bueno ,eso es lo malo de los vicios. Espero q tu también sigas con la tuya y la vea por aquí pronto.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que en mis anteriores fics me dejaron su opinión, gracias, la valoro muchísimo y me anima a seguir, perdonar por no contestaros como corresponde, pero es q soy un poco despistada (Un poco solo? Creo q si no es por q la cabeza no se puede despejar la perdería a cada segundo)

Bueno, mi coco se seco, no da para mas

Atte Tira Misu

Pa decirme de to ya sabéis:

Tira_misu69@hotmail.com


End file.
